Obsidian
Obsidian is the second strongest Block in Minecraft and the strongest block that can be mined. It is only found near Lava beds below sea level, and is created when Water touches a still lava source, causing the lava source to turn into an Obsidian Block. For this reason, it is usually found very deep underground, by layer 10. To mine Obsidian, a Diamond Pickaxe must be used, and it takes 9.375 seconds to mine, or quicker if the Pickaxe is enchanted with any level of Efficiency. It takes 250 seconds to mine by hand, and 50 seconds to mine with any pickaxe under Diamond; though neither will yield a block. Obsidian can be created by pouring Water from a Bucket over a pool of lava, provided that the lava is still (or else it will create Cobblestone). Uses Obsidian is also the only material that can make a portal to The Nether, as of the October 31st Halloween Update. To make a portal, a frame made of Obsidian must be erected, standing 4 blocks long and 5 blocks high up including the frame to a square 23 by 23 high as of release 1.7, and the remaining space should be left open. The corner blocks need not be included in the rectangle. Then, the bottom Obsidian blocks should be lit on fire with a Fire Charge or Flint and Steel, though Lava will not work. After this is done, the portal opens, granting access to The Nether. Obsidian is also resistant to explosions, with the exception of the Wither's skeleton skull attack. Because of this fact, many players have constructed execution-by-TNT rooms out of Obsidian. In addition to the TNT execution rooms, multiplayer servers find Obsidian to be the best defensive structure, as it is nearly impossible to destroy. Making a wall around a city in Obsidian may take a long time, but is well worth the defense when defending from an attack, especially since it renders TNT useless. Mining As a Crafting Ingredient |product2= |box1-2= |box1-4= |box1-5= |box1-6= |box1-7= |box1-8= |box1-9= |box2-1= |box2-2= |box2-3= |box2-4= |box2-5= |box2-6= |box2-7= |box2-8= |box2-9= }} |box1-1= |box1-2= |box1-3= |box1-4= |box1-5= |box1-6= |box1-7= |box1-8= |box1-9= }} Trivia *﻿While Obsidian is a strong block in Minecraft, Obsidian in real life is a fragile volcanic glass - but the mistake here comes from Obsidian not being harder than Diamond, but for Obsidian to reach a sharpness equal to (if not, higher) than Diamond. It was for this reason that Obsidian was a popular material used for arrow tips. *It is possible to destroy Obsidian with TNT. Obsidian's blast resistance is 6,000, while 1 TNT's power is 4. Dividing 6,000 by 4 equals 1,500 TNTs to blow up one block of obsidian, though creating an explosion of this magnitude will crash Minecraft for the majority of players. *Both Endermen and Obsidian Blocks share a slightly similar texture, hinting at a connection (or a plot point that was later removed). *Changing the in-game language to Pirate will name the block "Rock o' Tears" possibly a reference to the unimplemented Crying Obsidian. *It makes a great base/house if a player want it there permanently, though it makes for a very dark room. *Glowing Obsidian, a type of Obsidian that glows bright red, can be created by activating a Nether Core Reactor (though it technically cannot be mined). *Obsidian is one of the only two types of Blocks found in all three Minecraft dimensions, the other being Bedrock. Gallery Obsidian/Gallery Category:Blocks Category:Blocks That do Not Obey Physics Category:Blocks That are Not Transparent Category:Blocks That are Not Luminous Category:Minerals Category:Blocks with more than one Crafting Recipe